


Domestic Newlyweds Fic

by moutonrose



Series: Exo Ficlets [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: A lovely anon on tumblr wanted newlyweds Krisho where Yifan is eager to leave work to see his house-husband. Nothing revs my engine more than domestic husbands so I happily took on the challenge!!





	Domestic Newlyweds Fic

Yifan doesn't hate his job. On the other hand he quite enjoys it. It's nothing glamorous or world altering but it's his. It affords him the opportunity to travel and spoil Junmyeon from time to time and the people he works with are sweet, but currently all he wants is to go home and see his new husband. 

He smiles as he looks at the photo he took of Junmyeon while in Thailand on their honeymoon. The picture is ridiculously cliché but Yifan loves it. Just barely in the frame is his own hand holding Junmeyon's. His husband's smiling face looking back at him, his smaller hand dwarfed by Yifan's own larger one. His hair is wet and he's only in his swimsuit, tanned and gorgeous from days in the sun. Behind him the ocean is clear and blue. 

With a sigh Yifan checks the clock on his computer. He has a half hour before he can go home and see Junmyeon, who has been working tirelessly to get them settled into their new place. Yifan spends the next 25 minutes putting finishing touches on some graphics for a new client, and the next 5 after that slowly getting his stuff together and talking with his co-workers about his plans for the weekend. 

Once out of the subway in their neighborhood Yifan stops for flowers to surprise Junmyeon with. He even has the florist make up a bouquet with the color scheme Junmyeon has chosen for their living room. He's on his way once the bouquet is done and wrapped with a ribbon that matches, stopping in a bakery a few doors down to pick up some pastries to add to the surprise. 

When he finally opens the door to their place he's met with the smell of food cooking and the sound of Junmyeon singing along to the radio. Yifan smiles happily. It's Friday night and he and Junmyeon have no plans. 

“Yifan is that you?” Junmyeon calls out. 

“Yeah, babe.” Yifan answers, taking his shoes off and sliding into his slippers. 

He walks into the kitchen and smiles when he sees Junmyeon in dark wash jeans and a soft pink sweater with an apron at the stove. 

“You didn't have to cook,” Yifan says coming up to him to kiss his cheek “You've been working non stop to unpack the house.” 

“I know,” Junmyeon says “I just felt like it. I spent the morning unpacking and organizing in here and once it was all done I was so proud I just wanted to settle in and cook something and I got a little carried away.” 

Junmyeon finally turns away from the stove and blinks at Yifan, arms still laden with Junmyeon's gifts. 

“What's this?” He asks. 

“Flowers to match our living room,” Yifan says holding them out “And some pastries and tarts from the bakery you wanted to try by the train station.” 

“They're beautiful,” Junmyeon says taking the flowers and smelling them, his eyes closing as he does so. “What's the occasion?” 

“Am I not allowed to spoil my newly wedded husband who has been working endlessly to settle us into our new home despite having his own job to do?” 

Junmyeon smiles warmly. 

“You're so thoughtful, Yifan.” he says as he takes the both things from his husband, he puts the pastries in the fridge before moving into the living room. 

Yifan shoots a gummy smile at Junmyeon, watching fondly as his husband flits around trying to find the appropriate vase to put the flowers in. As Junmyeon is filling the vase with water Yifan walks over to the stove. His eyes widen when he sees all the pots simmering. 

“The one on the front right burner is a recipe I got from your mother.” He calls out from the living room where he's placing the flowers Just So on the dining room table. 

“For real?” Yifan asks, pulling the lid off the pot and taking in a deep breath. 

“Mhm,” Junmyeon affirms, sidling up to Yifan and sliding his arms around the taller man's waist. “We've been emailing since the wedding. She gave me recipes for a bunch of your favorites.” 

Yifan turns around, his eyes bright. 

“I love you,” he says happily “You're so sweet.” 

Junmyeon blushes a pretty peach color and fiddles with the buttons on Yifan's shirt instead of meeting his eyes. 

“I just want you to be happy, Yifan. I know you get homesick sometimes.” 

“Junmyeon you're my home,” he says, running a hand over his husband's lovely black hair “Anywhere you are is where I'm happy.” 

Junmyeon's eyes are misty when he finally looks up at Yifan. 

“You big sap.” he mumbles as he punches at his husband halfheartedly with a fist. 

Yifan laughs and hugs Junmyeon close, kissing his hair happily. 

“This better not be some elaborate setup to get laid,” Junmyeon grumbles, cheeks puffing out as he pouts “I'm quite tired you know!” 

“Baby I don't need to spoil you to get laid.” Yifan says with a smirk, running one hand over Junmyeon's pert ass. 

Junmeyon gasps and whacks him on the arm. 

“Go get changed you perv! Dinner is almost ready.” 

Yifan laughs as he untangles himself from his husband and walks into their bedroom to put on some sweats, happy to be out of his work clothes after a long day. 

When Yifan comes back out the table has been set and the food is all plated and ready to eat. Junmyeon calls for him to get drinks for the two of them and Yifan decides on a nice bottle of wine gifted to them by one of his work friends. 

“Looks great, babe.” Yifan says with a smile as he sets a glass in front of each of their places. 

They sit across from each other and tuck in, Yifan moaning at the taste. 

“It tastes just like hers!” 

“Yeah well she gave me her whole recipe. Not the one she gives the neighbors.” 

“No,” Yifan breathes, his eyes wide. “She did?” 

“Well I'm family now,” Junmyeon says waggling his left hand at Yifan, his ring glinting in the light “Unless you've forgotten already” 

“Of course I didn't forget!” Yifan exclaims. 

Junmyeon smiles happily to himself, looking back down at his plate. 

“I really am pleased with how it turned out.” He says quietly. 

Yifan reaches across the table and grabs Junmyeon's hand. 

“It's amazing,” he says sincerely “It's just like I remember.” 

Yifan brings his husband's hand up to his lips so he can kiss his knuckles and Junmyeon stares at him adoringly. 

“How about after dinner I clean up and you can go get comfy and then we can watch a movie on the couch?” 

“That sounds amazing,” Junmyeon says “I'm gonna take you up on that.” 

Yifan waggles his brows at Junmyeon, making his husband giggle adorably over his food. After dinner, as promised, Yifan cleans while Junmyeon showers and gets into some sweats. By the time he comes out with fluffy hair and pink cheeks, Yifan has set all the sweets on a plate and made a pot of the smaller man's favorite herbal tea. 

“You've really outdone yourself,” Junmyeon says looking at everything set up on their coffee table “are you sure I haven't forgotten an anniversary or something?” 

“I told you babe, I just wanted to spoil you a little. You've worked so hard on getting us settled and I really appreciate it. Now come down here and eat some cake” 

Yifan sits on the couch and cuts into a picture perfect fruit tart, holding the fork out to Junmyeon with a hand underneath it to keep from messing up the new carpet. 

“Okay if you insist.” Junmyeon says, sitting down next to his husband and taking the offered bite. 

The two spend the rest of their night sharing bites of cake and Junmeyon's favorite tea while a movie plays in the background. Eventually Junmeyon falls asleep on the couch and Yifan leaves him there while he cleans up. Once the living room is spotless he carries his husband bridal style to their bedroom. 

“Fanfan,” Junmyeon mumbles into his chest as Yifan walks slowly and carefully down the hallway that leads to their room. 

“What, baby?” Yifan asks softly. 

“Love you so much.” 

“I love you too, baby.” Yifan says, kissing his hair. 

“Can we cuddle when we get to bed?” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“Mmm good.” Junmyeon says sleepily. 

Yifan deposits him carefully on the bed, the lights from the city outside illuminating their room. He slides in next to his husband and smiles to himself as the smaller man immediately cuddles into him. Yifan puts an arm around him, sighs happily, and falls asleep perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> This really was a blast to write. I love Yifan and Junmyeon so much and they will ALWAYS be my Exo OTP. I'm always happy to talk KrisHo [on my tumblr](http://moutonrose.tumblr.com/) so please come say hi!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
